Dark Horse
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Semi AU] Aquél que ose desafiar nuestras leyes no sólo se enfrentará conmigo… no, creo que yo seré el menor de sus problemas, las siete plagas de Egipto y la ira de sus Dioses hará parecer su vida un paraíso.


**Dark Horse  
>Capítulo uno: El caballo de ojos oscuros.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Primera división, antigua isla de Mü<br>Templo ceremonial de la Hoja Rey._

* * *

><p>Las yemas de los dedos medio e índice resbalaron entre la nívea piel de su hombro descubierto. Bajo la luz de la tarde no era tan pálido como al amanecer; adquiría un color melocotón muy tenue… Con atención su vista oscurecida por el placer que ese tacto le provocaba, fue capaz de observar la piel erizarse con gracia, una sonrisa adornó sus delgados labios luego de lograr estremecerle con algo tan banal, el deseo animal se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando el dedo índice fue el único que recorrió las venas de su brazo, una a una fue siguiendo el patrón sobre la piel que parecía temblar.<p>

ㅡHm… ㅡfinalmente, un pequeño sonido burlesco salió de sus labios ante el estremecimiento en la piel ajena; la voluptuosa sensualidad que el chico poseía era algo que podría volver loca a cualquieraㅡ. El faldellín te sentó bien, definitivoㅡ. Había atinado a comentar el rey shaman, luego de observar con más detenimiento el cuerpo recostado en su lecho con gracia y la elegancia que poseía naturalmente. El británico no había emitido ruido alguno, sin embargo, luego de escuchar aquéllas palabras con aquél tono tan abrasador que su _verdugo_ poseía, no fue capaz de nada, más que de sonreír con pena luego de escucharle. Asintió en un gesto mudo con sus ojos verdes observando al rey shaman entretenido por su piel, el asentimiento había sido un gesto de que lo usaría más seguido, quizá se quedaría con él de la misma manera que el moreno había optado por continuar utilizando sus majestuosos y coloridos kimonos.

Sin embargo; el inglés aun no era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en el interior del rey shaman, y es que dentro del cuerpo moreno corría el caudal del deseo y la sangre hervía ante cada gesto delicado que el chico poseía, era imposible que aquéllos ojos verdes fueran ahora solamente de él. El ronroneo de un minino recostado a un costado de los muslos del inglés les trajo de vuelta a la realidad luego de la atmósfera que habían formado, recostado sobre uno de sus codos mientras el dedo índice de su mano derecha continuaba explorando las venas de la muñeca del inglés, Hao alzó uno de sus pies y con los dedos se encargó de acariciar la pequeña pancita del gato tirado patas para arriba sobre el lecho de ambos shamanes. Una risa muy suave abandonó los labios del peli-verde y esto sólo propició que el rey shaman girara a observar la gracia de sus facciones, tan definidas e inmaculadas que le provocaban escalofríos mirarlas; aunque nunca se permitiera decir esto en voz alta. El calor de la habitación no se había menguado ni un ápice, en pleno ¿Agosto, sería? La sensación térmica hacía que la habitación pareciera derretirse cada vez que el sol golpeaba el muro y entraba por el orificio que simulaba una ventana en la pared.

Aún con el faldellín de tela suave y airosa, y Hao sin la capa de lana color hueso que siempre portaba, ambos sentían el calor emanar desde el piso hasta el techo, las temperaturas en ese desierto telepático no tenían consideración de ellos. Las respiraciones calmas de ambos cuerpos era lo único –además de los ronroneos de un par de gatos–, que se escuchaba en aquélla habitación. Movido por los impulsos más animales de su cuerpo, Hao guiaba sus dedos curtidos por los años a la piel blanca frente a él, el contraste de ambos tonos y la textura era abismal. Uno presentaba años y experiencias fúnebres, probablemente producto de sus vivencias sombrías. Otro presentaba inocencia y cuidados, quizá no habría tenido la mejor vida, pero siempre había sido cuidadoso en su aspecto y no se había enfrentado a tantas cosas como Hao. Estando el peli-verde recostado sobre el lecho, sólo tenía la mejilla izquierda disponible para el mayor. Los ojos azabaches creaban un escrutinio descarnado hacia el inglés, acariciando con suavidad con el pulgar solamente, palpando cada textura y cada poro de la mejilla británica.

Con la misma suavidad con la que sus manos había recorrido el cuerpo en veces anteriores, su dedo pulgar en un gesto celoso se fue acercando al labio inferior del británico, palpando rápidamente la piel de textura suave y un poco partida debido a que algunas veces Hao _se pasaba de la raya; _sin embargo no por eso, éstos dejaban de ser un antojo para su alma, podría vivir atado a ellos y no tendría problema en vivir así la eternidad. Con la misma displicencia el pulgar logró jalar hacia abajo con fuerza nula el labio. La habitación se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, sus ojos estaban conectados más allá de una mirada de llano deseo, estaban hurgando y palpando el alma del otro, hasta que Hao fue capaz de observar los dientes blancos del inglés, no fue que se acercó, la respiración se había vuelto mínimamente errática ante el tacto y tener aquél cuerpo tan cerca del suyo hasta que…

ㅡSeñor Hao…

La frustración que el inglés observó en los ojos del Asakura que fueron rodando en su órbita, le causó gracia, separándose apenas de él le dio una preciosa sonrisa, esperando a que el hombre parado en el marco de la puerta hablara para su amante, quien sin importarle un mínimo que le pillaran en aquéllas situaciones se giró sobre el lecho con una mirada apacible aunque por dentro estaba hecho una furia emputecida. ㅡSerá mejor que sea algo realmente importante, Luchist. ㅡhabló el rey shaman sin ocultar la saña con la que se había dirigido al hombre quien venía acompañado de un moreno con un turbante y túnicas blancas muy vestido como del medio oriente, Tabarsis, era su nombre. Ambos se mantenían en el margen de la relación del rey del fuego con el británico, realizaron una reverencia a su señor y Luchist prosiguió con lo que deseaba decir.

ㅡSucede que ha ocurrido un incidente en Menfis con unos shamanes y unos humanos revoltosos, pero lo mejor es que nos involucremos antes de…

ㅡSí, comprendo Luchist, partimos en quince minutos.

No hubo mucho más que decir para cuando ambos hombres se inclinaron nuevamente en una venia hacia su señor y se dieron la vuelta, caminando por la zona donde habían llegado. Hao se dejó caer con pesadez en el lecho mirando hacia el techo de la extensa habitación que utilizaba para él y Lyserg, el británico se había levantado de la cama luego de haber escuchado aquello, se había dirigido al pequeño cuarto de baño a tomar un poco de agua de la jarra que estaba en la mesita cercana a la tina y había ofrecido un vaso del líquido al Asakura cuando había vuelto a la habitación. Éste negó con amabilidad casi impropia de él y se giró de nuevo quedando de costado para observarle allí incólume frente a él, no acostumbraba llevar a Lyserg con él a las tierras que había dominado, el chico aún a veces aunque no lo dijera, se mostraba receloso al recordar las naturalezas de ambos, sin embargo, ésta vez Hao se había desafiado a sí mismo y le hizo una seña al inglés de que le siguiera para ir juntos a Menfis. ㅡPero no vayas con el faldellín, el faldellín es para mí. ㅡLa carcajada que logró arrancar a Lyserg le hizo instintivamente sonreír con arrogancia y modestia al mismo tiempo.

El británico sabía que Hao jamás cambiaría.

* * *

><p><em>Menfis, Egipto.<br>Costa Sur delta del río Nilo._

* * *

><p>El calor en la costa era menos seco que en Mü, a pesar de que ésta fuera una isla, ellos se encontraban justo en el centro, no llegaba ni una mísera ventisca de aire salado por el mar, y para cuando Lyserg y Hao bajaron del espíritu del fuego hacia la mezquita de la costa, estaban calados. Bajo la ropa se podía notar el sudor brotando a borbotones de ambos cuerpos mientras con celos y envidia ambos observaban a los trabajadores frescos, acostumbrados al azote de calor que ellos experimentaban. Luchist iba a la cabeza, siempre con su biblia en las manos, buscando el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el revuelo de los humanos con los shamanes. Hao no había elegido aquélla vida ni había hecho aquél ritual para andar cuidando humanos o shamanes inútiles, a los inservibles se les llevaba a las tierras del norte y a las almas fuertes se les quemaba hasta que su espíritu las consumiera. ㅡEs aquí. ㅡescuchó a Luchist hablar, observando a unos cuantos pasos de él, un montón de arena, establecimientos de madera completamente destrozados, mercancías destruidas y maltrato de un humano hacia un caballo, éste halaba de su hocico seco, probablemente falto de agua, para que caminara con mucho peso sobre el carrito que dirigía.<p>

Lyserg se había mantenido al margen de la situación, sin embargo luego de observar al hombre atestar contra la pata del caballo con un látigo de cuero crudo, tuvo que apretar los puños y encaminarse al hombre de no haber sido detenido por Hao quien alzó un brazo frente a él hasta que le rozó el pecho impidiendo que avanzara más, los ojos de Lyserg se abrieron impasibles hacia el mayor de ambos y le observó requiriendo una explicación inmediata; sabía que Hao amaba a la naturaleza, por Dios, la adoraba ¿Cómo era capaz de permitir tan atroz acto? Sin embargo las dudas del inglés se disiparon cuando le escuchó hablar a Luchist, a cerca de acercarse con los dueños de las ventas y preguntara acerca de lo ocurrido. Fue el propio rey shaman quien se acercó a aquél hombre que seguía maltratando al animal, Lyserg se quedó al lado de Blocken quien había acompañado a Hao, junto con Opacho. A ésta última Lyserg la tomó en sus brazos por que la arena le picaba en sus pies descalzos y Opacho se abrazó a él con una sonrisa como las que le daba a su señor Hao.

ㅡ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?

El hombre de mal hedor giró a ver a Hao con la mirada viperina, el primero pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza fue ignorar al chiquillo que se le acercó, pero inclusive él siendo un humano cualquiera; se dio cuenta del aura que el castaño poseía ¿Era otro de esos mugrosos invasores de tierras? Sus dientes se trabaron bajo los labios secos y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, dejando de latiguear al indefenso animal tras él. ㅡSucede que mi yegua no está cumpliendo con su trabajo, he vendido dos jarrones además de una placa de bronce por ella y no está sirviendo lo que he dado por ella.

La risa que Hao lanzó al aire perforó el Nilo completo, una gotita de sudor le bajó por la sien a Lyserg luego de observar el desplante, pero esperó con paciencia lo siguiente: luego de que Hao terminara de reír desquicio tomó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa blanca que utilizaba y le alzó tanto como le fue posible, en su mirada el hombre podía denotar que era una persona no tenía piedad _qué acertado estás_, pensó Hao, sonriendo con maldad, en el pasado no se había sentido mal de enviar a ese tipo de insectos al otro mundo. ㅡDeberías agradecer a la madre tierra por permitirte vivir, insecto, no he creado lo que ves aquí para que lacras como tú respiren… ㅡfue lo último que dijo antes de dejar que el hombre cayera aterrorizado y de golpe a la blanda arena del desierto, no pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que el espíritu del fuego apareciera tras el shaman y éste tomara al hombre en su gigantesca mano, lo siguiente no debe ser explicado, Lyserg tuvo que cubrir uno de sus oídos para que el grito desgarrador no le perforara el tímpano, observando a Opacho con celos, siempre tan apacible en sus brazos; en ese momento, observó a Hao, y éste con un movimiento de cabeza le llamó hasta donde estaba.

Lyserg depositó a Opacho a un lado de Blocken y Tabarsi quienes no habían emitido palabra alguna. Caminó hacia donde estaba el shaman de fuego y éste le dio cabida libre para que tomara a la yegua en posesión, Lyserg quiso suponer que eso sólo podía significar que la yegua herida quedaba a su cargo. Las orbes esmeralda se abrieron grandemente y su sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios asintiendo ante las palabras del mayor, acercándose a ella primeramente para darle agua, podía notar en su hocico seco que llevaba días sin probar ni un poco de aquél líquido, y en su cabeza no cabía de asombro ante tal agonía que la pobre debía estar pasando, simplemente no podría vivir consigo mismo haciendo ese tipo de actos hacia los animales. ㅡEs por que tú no eres como ellos, Lyserg, los humanos son seres repulsivos que no sienten compasión por quien no puede defen…

ㅡ¡EL HOMBRE DEL FUEGO HA ATACADO DE NUEVO!

Fue el grito que ambos escucharon y tanto ellos, como los seguidores de Hao se giraron hacia la mezquita, donde varios humanos y shamanes también estaban observando la escena de hacía unos momentos. ㅡ¡ASESINARON A MI ESPOSO, ESA COSA MONSTRUOSA FUE. ㅡEscuchó decir Hao a la mujer, quien resguardaba a una pequeña en sus faldas largas, más o menos de la edad de Opachoㅡ. SI LOS PROPIOS DIOSES SON QUIENES NOS ASESINAN ¿ENTONCES QUIÉN NOS PROTEGE, QUIÉN?ㅡ. Un suspiro de frustración salió de entre los labios del rey shaman y luego de que el inglés terminara con el animal, fue el mismo Hao quien tomó de las riendas de la yegua y caminó con paso lento pero firme sobre la arena, con los ojos cerrados y una pose despreocupada.

ㅡNo tengo tiempo para peroratas sin sentido, ese hombre se lo merecía y quien no esté de acuerdo, debo suponer que tampoco está de acuerdo con las reglas que la señora Sejmet y yo hemos impuesto a ésta tierra. Los humanos son seres inútiles que destruyen a la naturaleza y no tienen remordimiento por los pecados que cometen, aquél que ose desafiar a los Dioses o sus reglas reciben el castigo que merece. ㅡy como si lo hubiera decretado, todos mandaron callar luego de observar al imponente espíritu de fuego tomar a Hao y sus aliados en su mano y erguirse frente a ellos, sobre el marㅡ. Aquél que ose desafiar nuestras leyes no sólo se enfrentará conmigo… no, creo que yo seré el menor de sus problemas, las siete plagas de Egipto y la ira de sus Dioses hará parecer su vida un paraíso.

Y tan rápido como dijo aquello, desaparecieron tras una cortina de fuego de nuevo a la isla de Mü, sin embargo, aunque se hubieran mantenido callados, tanto Lyserg como Luchist sabían que esto no se quedaría así. En el mismo lugar donde la mezquita estaba, la mujer ahora tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña hija que tenía, ahora sin un padre, ahora sin alimento, ahora sin una verdadera vida…

ㅡEsperen, dioses míos… Que sin nuestras alabanzas u ofrendas dentro de poco acabaremos con ustedes…

* * *

><p><strong>Éste fic es para Sushi.<strong>

**Por que cada que quiero hacer un HoroRen para ella termino haciendo HaoLys.**

**JEJEJE(?).**

**Continuará...**

**PSD: Tendrá buen final, no como Naruto.**


End file.
